ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Femme
||perks = To be added |derived = To be added|image = file:quiet2.jpg|imagewidth = 250}} Femme. A woman whose words are deprived. Her tongue being cut, she cannot speak and relies on sign language and improvising when people cannot understand. Her story is a long and tragic one, but she keeps hope for a better future. (This character is designed to be Sigvart Knoxon's antithesis.) Background Femme was born to the Khans (later Great Khans) in its darkest years of NCR occupation. No one knows exactly when, not even Femme herself. In fact, she doesn't know how old she is. But she was trained at a young age to fight the NCR as the Great Khans grew desperate not realizing that everything was lost. She was present at the battle of Bitter Springs where she became familiar with how to use a sniper, and before the teen was captured she took many NCR soldiers with her. When she was captured, she faced torture from NCR soldiers and they cut off her tongue, leaving her unable to speak for the rest of her life. She was able to escape and there wouldn't be any sighting of her before the second battle of Hoover Dam. Fighting Caesar Femme, although disappointed in the horrid state of her tribe, joined the NCR. Her reasoning was that the Legion was far more evil than the NCR and had to be dealt with, even if it meant joining the NCR. This lead to a fallout between her and the rest of the Great Khans as they packed to leave for Wyoming. During her tour, she became even more familiar with the sniper, having an above human profficency with the weapon. She wasn't good with any other weapon, but with a sniper, she was the deadliest one around. Seeing the potential assassin in her, the NCR trained her in the art of stealth which made her even deadlier than before. Eventually, they got so much interest in her that they once broke into her barrack and captured her, forcing her through several experiments in a project called "Project Light." The purpose was to grant the army above human abilities in daylight (solar powered perk) and she was to become the test subject. She was powerless to do anything about it and as syringes got in and out of her day and night, eventually her skin and body in general started to somehow become stronger, her reflexes faster and her perception greater when exposed to sunlight. She was eventually deployed at the first battle of Hoover Dam to be tested, where she was to put it bluntly, a one woman army. After the battle, she escaped, leaving the NCR's efforts completely wasted. Benny's Vegas Femme eventually met the high class prince of New Vegas, Benny. Over a rather fun conversation, mostly including alchohol and a bed, Benny was unfortunate enough to let Femme in on a little secret in his drunk state. His dream was to achieve an independant New Vegas free from NCR imperialism, Legion oppression, the chaos of anarchy, Mr House's despicable rule and whoever else may try to ruin Vegas. Or at least, that was his version of saying it to her. Despite what people like the courier knew about him, she saw a good person in him and she willingly joined his cause. She served as Benny's secret assassin and while working for him, she assassinated key people in the NCR, the Legion and other factions. She even was sent to track the courier once, but the courier always unknowingly avoided her as he constantly traveled. When Benny mysteriously disappeared, she took it upon herself to organize a rebel movement based on his vision. Whether he left or died remains unknown, but whatever happened, he wasn't coming back. Labeled a "evil communist movement", the small band of rebels were forced out of Nevada as Mr House tightened his grip around the area and has since fled to Utah where they're still operating today in hopes of overthrowing Mr. House one day. Personality Karma: Very Good It's hard to say what Femme's thinking. Most people don't know sign language and will just have to guess what she's trying to say when she's improvising without word language. But the following things are clear. She's a kind, caring person with a great love for humanity. She has been shown to support New Vegas' independence from the Autocrat Mr. House whom profits of the suffering of others, the corrupt New California Republic and the tyrannical Caesar's Legion. She's also fighting against the Mutant Liberation Army and The Enclave with the hope of equality for mutants and ghouls alike among humans. It's easy to read whether or not she is happy. Because she cannot talk, she'll for instance nod smilingly to people when she's happy and her facial expression will for turn rather angry when she's disappointed. She is also fond of singing, and while she cannot sing because obviously she cannot talk, she'll often hum songs. She often hums to describe how she feels. Name Her name is an obvious reference to Femme Fatale. These are women who are either truly dangerous and shouldn't be underestimated due to their personality, issues or looks or women who sexualy lures their enemies to their deaths, Femme being the first. Category:Characters Category:SigvartTheDemon Category:Great Khans